metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
VSV (VSK-94)
The VSV, also known as VSK-94 (Войсковой Снайперский Комплекс or Military Sniper Complex), was a sniper rifle that saw limited use with several law enforcement organizations in Russia before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground. Overview VSK-94 was developed on the base of the 9A-91 Carbinehttp://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/9a91.htm. It was originally designed to fire RF 9x39mm SP-5, SP-6 and PAB-9 sub-sonic cartridges, but versions chambered for 7.62x39, 5.56x45 and 5.45x39mm were eventually created. VSV is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the VSK-94 is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first VSV in the game is available for purchase in the Armory in both scoped and unscoped variants. Three unscoped versions can be found at the Black Station for free, one of which is provided by Ulman at the start of the level. The VSV makes a return in Metro: Last Light with a few negligible changes to it's model and animation. History VSK-94 with PKAV scope The VSK-94 sniper rifle was developed by the KBP (Конструкторское бюро приборостроения or Instrument Design Bureau)http://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/vsk94.htm, most famous for its high-performance GSh-series aircraft cannons, as well as for antitank missile systems and other such "instruments". The rifle was created as a less-expensive competitor to the VSS "Vintorez", developed for use by Spetznaz and other special-operations troops. The VSK-94 retains the gas operated, rotating bolt action and the receiver of the 9A-91 and its ability to fire in full auto. The rifle is designed to accurately hit the targets up to 400 meters, due to the effective range of the subsonic 9x39mm ammunition. The VSK-94 features a stamped steel receiver, a detachable skeleton polymer stock and a polymer hand guard. Telescopic sights are mounted using the standard side-rail bracket on the left side of the receiver. The VSK-94 also retains flip-up open sights from 9A-91. The charging handle is attached to the bolt carrier and folded up when not in use. The threaded barrel is usually fitted with a silencer. The gun is fed from 20-round magazines. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 350px VSK-94 variants in Metro 2033 The VSV is arguably the second best firearm in Metro 2033. Unlike the AK-74M, however, it is intended for stealth and thus performs poorly in all out firefights. Its low rate of fire and high damage make it perfect for conserving ammunition. As with all primary weapons, the VSK-94 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Fortunately for the player there is only one human opponent in the game armed with this weapon, found in Black Station. Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements Trivia * It is implied, that VSK-94 is seeing limited production at Armory and Polis along with the AK-74M. * If left idle, Artyom will check the gun's barrel and fittings, genuinely impressed by its fine craftsmanship. * Although the standard VSV uses a laser sight as of Ranger Pack DLC, it lacks an actual attachment. The Scoped VSV model correctly shows one attached to the silencer. * In the Ranger ending, Artyom will have an unscoped VSV as opposed to Enlightened one where he has an AK-2012. Gallery Vsk_94_beta.jpg|VSK-94 with plastic handguard from Metro 2033 beta New Metro9.jpg|As seen the the pre-alpha teaser trailer. 21018b327e1fd17b17e48529cfc3ee15.jpg|As seen the the E3 Last Light demo. References